Vanadium can exist in various oxidation states. Correspondingly, vanadium oxides are known to exist with various stoichiometries. In addition, vanadium oxides with a particular stoichiometry can have various crystalline lattices, or they can be amorphous. Thus, vanadium oxides exhibit an extraordinarily rich phase diagram.
Vanadium oxides with various stoichiometries have been noted as promising materials for use in lithium based batteries. Appropriate vanadium oxides can intercalate lithium ions into their lattice. In addition, vanadium oxides are useful in a variety of other applications, for example, as catalysts for chemical reactions. Because of the interest in vanadium oxides, several approaches have been developed for producing vanadium oxides.